Computer Love
by butterflygurl2468
Summary: She couldn't believe it! Somehow Alli, her best friend, had talked her into getting a My Yearbook. May as well enjoy it. Especially when she meets a cute boy on there who helps her out and gives her feelings. Yup, that's computer love for ya!


**Computer Love**

* * *

><p>She couldn't believe it.<p>

There was no freaking way.

Somehow, she didn't know how, Alli had talked her into getting a My Yearbook page. It was for people to get to know each other better even though they could be stalkers and murders. Some of the stuff they ask on here was just sick and wrong. She didn't know how she ended up agreeing to it.

She just shook her head forgetting about it all.

Just then she got a friend request from some dude named Eli Goldsworthy. She hadn't ever met him and had to admit he was cute in his picture. If that _was_ his picture.

He didn't live that far from where she was at. Just a good twenty or thirty minute car ride. She wasn't sure about it but went a head and added him to her friend list. He seemed okay just a little. . . . _dark_? She didn't know exactly how to describe his wardrobe in the picture.

Just then she got a IM message from him.

**Eli Goldsworthy**: _Hey what's up cute one?_

She had to smile at this. No one ever really called her cute or anything. She wasn't use to it, and she just loved it coming from him for whatever reason.

**Clare Edwards**: _Same old same old. Bored with nothing to do. Do you exactly know how to work this my yearbook thing? A friend of mine forced me to get one._

**Eli Goldsworthy**: _Funny, cause a friend of mine forced me to get one too. He goes to some school called Degrassi, but he thought this would be another good way to keep up with me._

**Clare Edwards**: _Really? That's the school I go to. What's the dudes name?_

**Eli Goldsworthy**: _That's why I added you. You had him as a friend and you looked like someone nice to talk to. His name is Adam Torres. You know him? You have to._

**Clare Edwards**: _There's no way that's your friend. He's like one of my best guy friends on this planet earth. Lol._

**Eli Goldsworthy**: _I bet he set this up. He's always trying to get me with girls he knows. Something about me being a loner or something._

**Clare Edwards**: _He tells me the same thing but knows not to try and hook me up. He didn't set this one up though, cause Alli, another friend of mine, is the one who made me get one._

**Eli Goldsworthy**: _Well, then he got lucky this time. So you wanna play a game of random questions to get to know each other on this stupid website?_

**Clare Edwards**: _Sure it was your idea so you go first._

**Eli Goldsworthy**: _Okay I'll start off easy on you. What's your favorite color? Judging by your profile I'd have to say purple and blue._

Clare laughed when she seen what he typed. What on Earth would make him guess right? That just had to be funny. No one ever guessed her like that even if she made it obvious.

**Clare Edwards**: _You would be right and let me guess yours is black? Ah, of course I'm right. So what's your favorite subject in school?_

**Eli Goldsworthy**: _It would have to be English mostly cause its the only thing I'm passing at the moment. Plus it relaxes me. What's your favorite?_

She had her mouth open wide at this. How is it someone like this had to be a while a way? Of course all the good guys wouldn't live in the same town as her. God hated her this much.

**Clare Edwards**: _Its my favorite one too. I wanna be some kind of writer when I get older. Just do something with my writing. The teacher says I'm slacking in it though._

**Eli Goldsworthy**: _Why is that? I bet your a very good writer. Maybe you just don't have any inspiration at the moment. Look all around you. I'm sure you'll find some. Okay, so how old are you?_

**Clare Edwards**: _I'm 15 and you are, wait let me guess 16?_

**Eli Goldsworthy**: _How did you know? Are you like good at reading minds or something?_

**Clare Edwards**: _Um, even if I could read minds, which would be so cool, I kinda couldn't read yours since your only a computer screen._

**Eli Goldsworthy**: _Okay, okay, okay your right. Now back to business its your turn._

**Clare Edwards**: _Have any siblings?_

**Eli Goldsworthy**:_ Nope I'm an only child. Parents couldn't have and didn't want anymore kids after me. They said one was enough for them._

**Clare Edwards**: _I bet. I'm an only child in my house right now, cause my older sister is in Kenya for church and stuff. Your turn for the questions._

**Eli Goldsworthy**: _Sounds... Um, interesting. Birthday?_

They just kept asking questions back and forth for a while. Clare finally looked down and noticed that is was almost midnight. She had school the next day. They had been going for over five hours now. She started yawning.

**Clare Edwards**: _Not that your not interesting and I've loved talking to you, but Its like midnight and I have school tomorrow. I'll talk to ya tomorrow though if ya want._

**Eli Goldsworthy**: _How could I say no to a pretty girl like you? Yea I'd love to talk to you tomorrow. Have sweet dreams Clare._

**Clare Edwards**: _Okay, Eli and you too._

**Degrassi**

The next day Clare walked up to school yawning. She was so tired and just wanted to sleep. She had been talking to Eli for over five freaking hours. She hadn't ever talked to anyone that long at one time. It just felt strange yet a great feeling all at the same time. She loved it.

"Someone looks tired. Couldn't get any sleep last night?" Alli ask her coming out of nowhere and making Clare jump. She groaned and put her head on her locker.

"I was up til midnight last night, well this morning, talking to one of the dudes named Eli on my yearbook. I blame you for making me get that you know?" She ask her, well more like told her. Alli had to laugh.

"I'm not the one who stayed up that long. I have time limits on that site. Looks like you should get one too." She said still smiling. Clare just rolled her eyes.

"You don't get it Alli. This dude made me feel. . . . special. I guess that's the right word for it. We talked for hours just about writing and our lives. It was a nice wake up call to something different. It makes me feel like there still a chance in love even after my parents." She said and Alli had a huge smile on her face.

"Looks like you got a crush on a computer dude. We can call it um, computer love." She said and Clare stared at her and started laughing.

"Computer love? Really Alli? Really?" She ask her and Ali just shrugged. Just then the bell rang singling the last period of the day. For her it was English. The one period she couldn't wait for for two reasons. One it was her favorite class and two it meant the end of the day. "See you later Alli." With that said she walked to her class.

"Up all night talking to Eli I see." Adam said while laughing at his friends face. She gave him a questioning look. "He was texting me saying how cool you seemed to him." Adam said and she nodded.

"Really now?" She ask him and he nodded his head. "Well, we were talking for like five hours last night. Thank god today is Friday. I don't have to worry about being off the computer at a certain time." She told him and he laughed at her a little.

"Just call it computer love." He said and she just rolled her eyes. "That's what I told Eli last night and he never texted me back after that." She had to laugh. Of course he wouldn't cause of how funny it sounded. "Would you like to meet him?"

"What do you mean Adam? For all I know he could be a killer. How do I know he's actually a sixteen year old boy?" She ask him panicking making Adam laugh.

"Clare he's been my best friend since like grade six. He's at the school I use to go to before coming to Degrassi. So would you like to meet him?" He ask not mentioning the fact of he was coming to Degrassi school before long.

"I would love to, but I can't this weekend. I have stuff I need to be getting done and my parents are getting the divorce that it just can't happen." She told him and he nodded his head.

**Degrassi**

She got home and went up to her room. Just as she got up stairs she heard screaming coming from down stairs. She just sighed and rolled her eyes.

She looked over at her computer and had the urge to see if he was online. She needed someone to talk to and he had been her shoulder to cry on these last two weeks. She new he was busy with packing and moving. He wouldn't tell her where just saying he couldn't tell anyone.

She went to her computer and turned it on logging on to her account. Even though Adam new both of them neither would give phone numbers scared it wasn't really who they were talking too.

As soon as she logged on her thing popped up with an IM. She smiled at what it said.

**Eli Goldsworthy**: _Hey what's up my cutie pie? Haven't talked to you in a couple of hours._

**Clare Edwards**: _Not doing good right now. =( My parents are down stairs fighting like crazy making me want to cry. =,( Up to late already am._

**Eli Goldsworthy**: _Don't cry. I hate it when you do this. I know it sucks now but it'll get better with time. Maybe that can be your inspiration right now. Right how you feel about it for your English assignment you told me about._

**Clare Edwards**: _That's a great idea. I hadn't thought of that, but your right. It would make me feel better. Thanks Eli, I can always count on you._

**Eli Goldsworthy**: _That you can my computer girlfriend. Lol._

She smiled at this. Even though it was a joke between the two of them how she wished it was true. She would do just about anything to be his real girlfriend. Sure, when you first see him you might not want to talk to him, but once you get to know him you see how sweet he is.

**Clare Edwards**: _Yep computer boyfriend. ;) Lol._

**Eli Goldsworthy**: _Ah, that's the smiling girl I like to see. The one who isn't afraid to flirt with a computer lol. Can I tell you something and you promise not to get freaked out?_

**Clare Edwards**: _Of course you can. You can tell me anything. You know that right?_

**Eli Goldsworthy**:_ Yea I know. Here it goes, sometimes when were sitting here chating back and forth I wish you were actually in my arms at that moment. Where I could look into your eyes._

**Clare Edwards**: _I'm not freaked out cause sometimes I wish the same thing._

**Eli Goldsworthy**: _=)_

**Clare Edwards**: _=P Haha, lol this is what I look forward to everyday. Talking to my computer boyfriend. =) 3 Lol._

**Eli Goldsworthy**: _Exactly. And I have a surprise for you. I just can't say what it is, and don't go asking Adam cause he don't know either._

She was about to reply when she heard something crash down stairs. She was in tears now and didn't feel like talking anymore. She was about to tell him she was going to get off when he popped up again.

**Eli Goldsworthy**: _Okay, something's wrong. I can tell there is. It don't usually take you this long to answer back._

She thought he had gone insane when she noticed it had been a good six minutes before she had answered. She smiled at how well he new her.

**Clare Edwards**: _My parents are just at it again with the throwing stuff. It gets annoying for me to listen to it. Welp, its been over three hours since we talked and you have your first day at a new school tomorrow. I'll talk to you later Eli. Bye_

**Eli Goldsworthy**:_ Bye and Clare don't worry about your parents. Let them get through it and just focus on your friends and school work. Have sweet dreams._

With that Eli logged off and not even two seconds later Clare did too. They didn't even try and add other people to the page. It was just the few people they new from there school's and that was it. They just decided to stick with FaceRange. Everything was easier that way.

She got washed up and decided to hit the sack early. It was a Tuesday and she had school tomorrow. She didn't really want to go but went anyway to get away from her home life. It helped her better to know life was okay. It relaxed her.

She got in bed and went to sleep not realizing how better her life was about to get. If only she new the surprise that Eli had for her. She didn't even try to ask him what it was.

**Degrassi**

"Ugh, I hate Wednesday mornings." Clare said as she and Alli were walking to her locker. "Thank god for the school day almost being over." Clare said sighing. She really just wanted to talk to the one person who understood her. Eli.

"You just want to get home so you can play on your computer for the rest of the day and ignore all my text and calls." Alli said with a hand on her hip. "I don't get why your so in love with this computer dude your not ever gonna see in real life."

"I know I won't ever see him and I'm not in love with him. I don't think. Besides, he understands where I'm coming from half the time and can talk me out of a lot of stuff. He's funny and sweet too." Clare said going on and on about stuff that Alli really didn't care to listen about.

"Yea cause if that's not being in love I don't know what is." Alli said with sarcasm. Just then Adam came up to them. Him and Clare had decided to walk to English today.

"You ready to go second bestie?" Adam ask coming up to Clare. Alli walked off not really liking Adam all that much and him not liking her either.

"So now I come in second?" She ask him with fake hurt. "Who comes in first?" She ask him and he rolled his eyes at her.

"Ah, come on now, you know I come in second when it come to your computer boyfriend. Well, that's who you come in second to me anyway. Sorry, but I've known him longer." Adam said making Clare laugh. They just kept walking til someone said something.

"Missed talking to me Cutie Pie?" Ask the stranger. Clare froze. Only one person had ever called her that and she was about to hurt the person til she turned around and saw who it was.

"Eli?" She questioned him and he nodded.

"No its the Easter Bunny." He told her and she laughed. She could finally have him in her arms for real instead of on a computer. "I'm gonna start giving you a nickname." He said staring in her eyes.

"And what's that?" She ask him and he just smirked at her.

"Blue Eyes. I've never seen eyes any bluer than that. I think it may just be my new favorite color." He told her with a smug smile. She just laughed and noticed that Adam had done gone a head to class. "So do you happen to know where Mrs. Dawes English class is?"

"Well, just walk along with me and you'll find it. I have that class next anyway." She told him with a smile. He just laughed and followed her. Clare kept getting evil looks from all the girls in the hallways. She didn't care though.

"So, I got a question for you." Eli said with a smile on his face as they got to the class room. She looked up at him with her own smile.

"And that is?" She ask him as there heads got closer and closer.

"Will you, Miss Clare Dianna Edwards, go out with me?" He ask her. She leaned in they shared there first kiss of many they would have in the future.

"Yes I will." She told him with a mumble as they went for another kiss.

"Miss Edwards I get the new dude is cute looking but they still does not give you the right to make out with him in the halls. This is a warning don't let it happen again." Mrs. Dawes said seeing that the bell had done rang. Clare blushed and Eli just laughed a little.

"Yes ma'am." Clare mumbled as they went to there seats.

All of this was possible cause of there Computer Love. She had to laugh to herself at how weird but true it sounded. All thanks to Alli like it always was.

She had to remember to thank Alli for making her get a My Yearbook one day. For right now, she was just going to focus on all the fun her and Eli were going to have.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I know they were OOC! =( I just had this idea come to my head and thought it would be cute and funny! I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did writing it! =)) I love doing one shots a lot more than I do my stories but I'm still doing my stories too! =)<em>**

**_This idea came to my head while taking the Iowa test today during school! Weird right? I was going to make it in to a little story with a good three or four chapters, but then just decided to make it a one shot! I hope yall don't mind that, but oh well!_**

**_My yearbook is a real website! I have a profile on it and some of the stuff they say on there is just gross and disgusting too! =( It makes me want to go throw up, but there still are some half descent people on there! =) That's what this story shows! =)_**

**_Well, leave a review on what you think about it! This is kinda rushed cause I made and finished it all in one day! Don't go say anything to harsh! I tried my best! =)_**

**_Tell me what you think with a little thing called a review! =) It would mean a lot to me! =))_**

**_Well, bye for now! =)_**


End file.
